


Stealing Clothes

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tickle Fights, Tickling, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Simon likes to wear Bram’s jersey. Bram likes when Simon wears his jersey. They’ve got a good thing going.





	Stealing Clothes

Simon always tried to show at least the minimal amount of school spirit, so it looked like he cared to some extent. But since he started dating a football player, he was often seen in in Bram’s jerseys at games and during spirit week. Or, just on any regular old day.

It felt so good to wear his boyfriend’s clothes. It felt so good to say that Bram was his boyfriend. The jersey smelt like Bram, and it was big on Simon since he was a bit smaller. He loved the way it hung off his shoulders and how it felt against his skin.

But perhaps the greatest part of it was how much Bram seemed to love when he wore it.

“You look really good in my jersey,” Bram told him after a game one day, pulling him in for a kiss, maybe one of the most passionate kisses they’d ever had.

So, Simon started wearing it more often.

He didn’t need to wear it during a study session. But Simon didn’t have intentions of studying, which was exactly why Simon wore it.

And it worked. It didn’t take long for Bram’s hands to reach out and grab the front of the jersey and pull Simon in for a kiss.

“Have I told you how gorgeous you look in that?” he asked quietly.

Simon felt his cheeks turning pink, but an embarrassed smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “I think you may have mentioned it,” he replied.

Bram’s hands stroked his face before sliding down his chest and resting on his sides. “Good, cause you look really fucking gorgeous.”

“Says you,” he said. “You look gorgeous all the time.”

Yes, they were that couple. Arguing over who was cuter and who loved the other more. And Simon fucking loved the cheesiness of it all.

Bram rolled his eyes. “We’re not starting this.”

“Starting what? All I’m saying is that you’re the most perfect, attractive, sexy-“

“That’s it!” The hands that were resting on Simon’s sides quickly began tickling and causing laughter to burst from his mouth.

“What did I do?!” Simon cried.

“Trying to start an argument with me,” Bram replied. “We both know you’re cuter, Spier.”

“Fahalse!”

Though Simon tried to fight back, Bram was significantly stronger and less ticklish than he was, so he quickly surrendered beneath him and simply laughed his head off. The jersey was billowy on him and left it easy for fingers to slip under his shirt and scribble against his bare skin, making him squeal even louder.

Yet another benefit to wearing Bram’s clothes discovered. Simon was really going to need to steal some of his hoodies now. Bram wouldn’t mind, though he had a suspicion it would only lead to being tickled as “punishment” for stealing.

He was embarrassed to admit how much he was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
